Hutchins
Hutchins was the Master-at-Arms of the Royal Family. He served the Royal family for many years. Lloyd believed he was working for the Sons of Garmadon but he only wanted to protect the Royal Family. When the Palace came under attack from the Sons of Garmadon, he stayed behind to fight them. When Harumi asked what had happened to the Royal Family and Hutchins, Nya told her that they didn't make it, implying Hutchins was killed. History Early life LEGO Ninjago: Garmadon Rulez! According to Harumi, Hutchins worked and lived in the palace all his life. Unlike the Emperor and Empress, Hutchins was aware of the fact that Harumi was miserable with her new life as the princess of Ninjago. Hutchins appeared to care about Harumi as he did things like reminding her to brush her teeth and by giving her a journal so that she could write about her feelings, telling her that it might help her feel better. He also used to sing the "Spider Bit The Mouse" lullaby for her when she was a child and couldn't sleep, although Harumi found the song to be creepy. Unfortunately, his efforts to help Harumi proved to be fruitless, and Harumi grew to hate him as well and used him to plan her revenge by asking him to take her to the Library of Domu under the excuse that she wanted to learn more about the history of Ninjago so that she could learn about the Oni Masks and the resurrection ritual. It is implied that Hutchins eventually grew suspicious of what Harumi was plotting. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Hutchins went to meet with the Ninja in hopes of recruiting them to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from those who may want to steal it, and also to have them protect the Emperor of Ninjago and the Empress of Ninjago, as well as their adopted daughter, Harumi, as the Royal Family decided to come out into the light to help Ninjago. He stood behind them as the Emperor gave his speech. When firecrackers went off, Lloyd mistook it as an attack by the Sons of Garmadon and protected the Empress and Harumi, while Hutchins protected the Emperor. After the false alarm, Hutchins showed the Ninja round the Palace and introduced them to Harumi, The Empress, and the Emperor. Hutchins then showed the Ninja the Mask of Deception, which they would have to protect from the Sons Of Garmadon. He informed the Ninja that they must keep their eyes on it at all times. The Jade Princess When Harumi sneaked out of the Palace of Secrets, Lloyd followed her and learned she was helping to feed the poor. Hutchins found them and told the Princess that the streets were not safe for her and stated that it troubled him how she and Lloyd were on "first name terms." Hutchins then escorted Harumi back to the palace while giving Lloyd a smug smile. The next morning, Hutchins told the Emperor and Empress about their daughter sneaking out of the palace with Lloyd. When Harumi ran away from the throne room after being scolded Hutchins told Lloyd that if he knew what was good for him he had to stay away from Harumi. Later, Cole saw Hutchins enter a secret tunnel and followed him. Cole found the tun filled with Blast Sap, a form of explosive, and believed that Hutchins had planted them there, not knowing he was hiding the Mask of Deception. Before Cole could stop it, the blast sap exploded and the Sons of Garmadon attacked the palace. During the fight inside the palace, Lloyd caught Hutchins and told him that Cole had seen him with the blast sap, as Hutchins tried to assure Lloyd that he was loyal to the royal family. Hutchins then saved Lloyd from what would have been a fatal blow from Ultra Violet. Ultra Violet knocked him to the ground and prepared to kill him, but was frozen by Zane. Hutchins then told Lloyd to take the real Mask of Deception, as he didn't trust that the Ninja could protect it, so he replaced it with a fake. He gave Lloyd the mask and told him to get Harumi away from the palace, promising to find her parents. Lloyd and Harumi escaped but ultimately lost the mask to the Sons Of Garmadon. At some point after their escape, Hutchins was killed and Nya told Harumi that he and her parents didn't make it, confirming their deaths. Personality Hutchins is stern, well-mannered and completely devoted to his job as the bodyguard of the Royal Family. He has shown to have a softer side when it comes to Harumi as he was far more attentive to her emotional needs and tried to help her in any way he could. He was also a fan of the Ninja and even owned a Kai action figure, which he kept on his pocket. Ninjago.com Description Master-at-Arms for The Royal Family of NINJAGO® City. Although he can come across as very stiff and reserved, Hutchins is a very brave and loyal man. Notes *He appears to have a slight British accent. *According to Tommy Andreasen, when Cole thought he was setting up the explosives, he was actually securing the real Mask of Deception.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965859514938544129 *The Ninjago letters on his robe translate to "BG," which could stand for "Body Guard." *He was fighting the Ninja in the Temple of Resurrection set animation along with Harumi. This may have been a mistake by the animators, or a way to mislead people into thinking he's evil— never actually happened in the show itself. *The robe on Hutchins' Minifigure is notably less detailed because it doesn't have the design. *Hutchins seems to be the complete opposite of Fenwick from Season 5. While the Ninja are suspicious of Hutchins, although he is actually a protector of the Royal Family, the Ninja seem to see Fenwick an ally at first, while he is betraying the Cloud Kingdom for Morro and the Ghost Warriors. *Dan and Kevin Hageman contemplated having Hutchins return later in season 8 and the Ninja would have concluded he was The Quiet One but he would have only been a red herring and that he "would have made a killer ally."https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/1117145503123197953 **Additionally, they also hinted that more background on Hutchins will be explored as well. Gallery Hutchinsmini.jpg FigHutchins.png|Hutchin's minifigure. Meet Hutchins, Zane and Mr. E - LEGO NINJAGO - Character Video|Hutchins' Sons of Garmadon Character Spot with Zane and Mr. E Hutchins trailer.png Screenshot_20181029-134731.png EmperorofNinjago (1).jpg|Behind the Emperor of Ninjago Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png|The Royal Family IMG_20181029_140457.jpg Screenshot_20181029-134812.png MoS75HutchinsAnnoy.png Screenshot_20181029-135030.png Screenshot_20181029-134959.png EP76 Hutchins guarding the palace.png|Hutchins guards the palace after the Royal Family retire for the night EP76 Hutchins guarding the palace 02.png EP76 Hutchins realizes Harumi is gone.png|Hutchins orders the guards to find Harumi EP76 Hutchins finds Harumi.png|Hutchins busted Harumi and Lloyd outside the palace EP76 Hutchins finds Harumi 02.png EP76 Hutchins shocked.png|Hutchins is shocked to find out that Lloyd and Harumi are on first name basis EP76 Hutchins takes Harumi home.png|Hutchins takes Harumi back to the palace EP76 Hutchins takes Harumi home 02.png|Hutchins smirks at Lloyd as he and Harumi walk away EP76 Hutchins warns Lloyd.png|Hutchins warns Lloyd to stay away from Harumi IMG_20181029_140402.jpg IMG_20181029_141022.jpg EP76 Hutchins smiles at Harumi.png|Hutchins reassures Harumi that he will find her parents References de:Hutchins Category:Ninjago Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu